Raw network traffic data, such as NetFlow data, is a set of records that describe network traffic where each record may have different features pertaining to timestamps, Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, ports involved in sending and receiving network data, numbers of packets, bytes transferred, etc. The network traffic data may have a large mix of categorical and continuous attributes. In addition, the number of flows and/or the volume of the network traffic data may be extremely large, which may make the network traffic data unsuitable for manual monitoring. In addition, the network traffic data may be so voluminous that the network traffic data may exceed the processing capabilities of some data processing and analytics systems.